Stay
by FuelDH206
Summary: Mainly Kate's POV about the days leading up to her new job as a Federal Agent and their last night before Castle goes back to NY city. I do not own Castle or have any rights to it but I do love toying with the characters. I also do not own the song "Stay", that belongs to Rhianna and her writers.


_I love this season and have no complaints with the story lines (other than Beckett not wearing her ring) BUT, I like closure and didn't feel like I got it. I wanted to know about the weeks leading up to her leaving for D.C. and I wanted Beckett and Castle to have one last night before her job began. I tried to just go with it but this little story kept popping into my head. I eventually gave in and this is the result._

The day had been long and exhausting. In reality the last three weeks had been exhausting and bittersweet. Days filled with telling the boys, their friends and family that they were getting married but she was moving to D.C. to become a Federal Agent. Of course there were tears both happy and sad and then a whirlwind of changes.

She spent that first week tying up cases, doing exit interviews and a handful of personal good-byes; too busy to really contemplate how her life was changing, had changed already.

By Monday of the second week she found herself alone in a D.C. hotel the agency had arranged for her until she could secure her own housing. Castle had stayed behind disappointed and hurt she chose to do this part alone. However, she insisted it was just while she filled out her paperwork and looked at apartments. If she was going to this, she needed to start it herself without the comforting presence of her fiancé.

That second week was productive and by the time Friday came around and she met Castle at the airport she had a place to move into, a start date for her training and a deep longing for Castle and everything familiar. Having arranged to have her things shipped to her new place in the next few days, they spent the time wandering her new city, discussing the logistics of a long distance engagement and reveling in their limited time together.

The days passed too quickly and all too soon the movers arrived and the unpacking began. They had every intention of making her new home, her new life familiar and comfortable. As they unpacked the boxes of pictures and the knick knacks each piece brought forth a back story, a memory they would stop and relive. Eventually they gave up and other than her clothes and the bathroom items, the boxes stayed piled around the cold space unpacked.

Realizing she has gotten caught up in her thoughts she brings herself back to the now and their last night together. He leaves for Manhattan in the morning and her orientation begins the following day. She's not ready for him to leave. Not ready to watch as he leaves her behind if only for a few weeks. Not ready to begin without him right by her side. She knows he'll always be there but still she is not ready for this particular goodbye.

She wonders if she can find the words she so desperately wants to say, wonders if he's waiting for her to say them. She may have to let her body speak what her heart won't allow her to voice. She gets up to go find Castle but stops short to focus on the haunting song playing quietly in the background.

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay  
__  
_

Hitting repeat she again goes to find her fiancé. Her heart breaks as she moves towards him, her eyes drowning in the sadness she sees in his beautiful pools of blue. Straddling his lap she holds him close trying to convey everything she is feeling. They don't speak but each knows the others thoughts.

He tilts her head up enough to gently caress her cheek as he slowly begins to smatter white hot kisses across her mouth and down her throat. Shifting them so that he has more control, he eases her down on the bed. Hovering over her, his hands and lips continue to wander. She can tell that it will be slow and beautiful this time so she has no trouble giving him the reins.

His hands slide down the hem of her shirt, gently lifting over head before tossing it over the side of the bed. Lifting himself off her, his knees come to rest along her things. Fingers playing with the drawstring of her sleep pants, she watches as he peels them down and off her body. Not having bothered with underwear earlier in the day, she now lies naked beneath him.

He closes his eyes, breathing her in for a second before slowly lowering himself down onto her while gently nudging his thigh into the space between her legs. Pulling passionate kisses from her, his hand begins to trace the curve of her breast, coaxing the tip to come out and play. She guides his mouth down to replace his hand and he eagerly latches on, swirling his tongue across her nipple. She is slowly coming undone as she watches and feels while he memorizes and maps her body for this last time.

His wicked tongue moves to her other breast as one of his hands glide down her stomach creating delicious ripples of pleasure. Her body is on fire, slick with tears and arousal as he moves painstakingly slow towards where she wants him most. Slowly, achingly slow he drags his fingers through her folds. He circles her clit twice before pushing two fingers inside and laying the pad of his thumb on her pulsating nub. His thick fingers dance and play until she arches up into him, stars blinding behind her eyelids, his name a strangled cry bouncing off the walls. As his fingers slow to coax her down, she lets her arms fall from his shoulders once again relaxes into the bed.

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

Using his thigh to again nudge her legs apart he positions himself just outside her entrance. She possessively seeks his mouth, running her tongue along the roof of his mouth fierce and fast. She curls a leg around his hips, drawing him closer and pressing into his throbbing erection. He rolls his hips against her ever present arousal, once, twice before sliding into her on a hard thrust. Their eyes lock as she wraps her arms around his neck and he finally begins to move.

They establish a sinfully slow rhythm, bodies moving in sync to a dance they long ago perfected. She can feel the fire of her climax climbing up her spine but refuses to relinquish herself to it just yet. His breathing and pace increase forcing her to keep up. The room fills with the sounds of slick bodies meeting, gasps, pants and growls, overwhelming them with the sensations, both trying to prolong their love making.

_Not really sure how I feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

Slip, slide, thrust, roll, pop, it's hypnotic to her and she loses her ability to think, can only move. They're both climbing, reaching, conveying, until they instinctively fall together, the others name roaring from their lips. She doesn't let him move off her. She needs the closeness, the intimacy of them for just a little longer. Closing her eyes she focuses on him, his breathing and the music still quietly playing in the background.

_Not really sure how I feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

She wants him to stay.  
She knows he can't.

This is her shot.

End.

**A/N - this is my first attempt at an M rated fic so reviews will be greatly appreciated, however, please be kind.**

**A/N #2 - I did two shout outs for a beta but received no responses. Therefore, all mistakes are mine. Sorry.**


End file.
